1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of uniforms worn by law enforcement, fire and other uniformed personnel, and particularly by persons who need to carry special equipment such as a two-way radio, a weapon, a bullet-proof vest or other body armor inside or on the uniform. This invention pertains to both Class A “Dress” or “Appearance” uniforms and Class B “Utility” or “Work” uniforms.
2. Background of the Invention
In police departments across the country police personnel Class A or “dress” uniforms are the standard for normal workdays, whereas Class B or “work or utility” uniforms are usually limited in use for tactical functions, SWAT team, search, rescue and emergency service units and the like. The Class B “work” uniforms tend to be more comfortable and more functional, in contrast to the Class A “dress” uniforms that obviously need to provide an official and neat appearance. In actual use, however, Class A uniforms must also accommodate numerous items of special equipment which basic Class A shirt-and-pants uniforms were never intended to hold or hide. For example, a bulletproof vest, of necessity, is thick, bulky and somewhat stiff, so that shirttails of a uniform shirt covering such vest will tend to pull out from the pants' waistband. There are many circumstances where a policeman is wearing a Class A uniform without special equipment, but where the policeman is physically active, by running, squatting and/or bending, where normal shirt tails tend to come out. These uniforms will not only appear sloppy, which is inconsistent with typical police or military philosophy, but it may interfere with a policeman's ability to carry out his duties with his weapons, communication or other equipment. For many, shirttails even partially hanging out of a waistband are annoying, uncomfortable, and/or aesthetically displeasing.
Class A uniforms become further distorted by the equipment carried on or in the uniforms, such as a heavy belt around the waist for a gun, a nightstick or billy club, a two-way radio and a ticket pad. Many devices and shirt and/or pants constructions have been developed in efforts to try to retain shirttails neatly within pants' waistbands, examples being disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,088,831; 5,123,120; and 3,298,036. Still further but less relevant prior art patents include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,223,621; 3,590,390; 3,638,658; 3,930,090; 5,515,544; and Japan 10-130-901.
Obviously, a pants-and-shirt uniform will have numerous pockets, but there are practical limits. In shirts, for example, pockets are essentially limited to the upper front area, with the back, waist and collar being impractical areas for pockets and the sleeves being too small for useful pockets and also impractical for pockets if an outer jacket will be worn. Uniform pants have the usual front and rear pockets which are internal and essentially not visible except for the conventional access slits. Rear patch pockets, as seen on typical dungarees, are not considered acceptable dress for Class A uniforms, and furthermore have very limited capacity, because they lie flat and close to the seat portion of the pants.
A pocket invention that has been used with military “field” uniforms, where appearance obviously defaults to utility, is an external cargo pocket which, due to side gussets or pleats, may have the ability to expand to hold very large capacity. Such cargo pockets have been positioned along the outside surface of each pant leg side, positioned near the thigh, the knee and/or the calf.
External cargo pockets not only have great utility, but have become immensely popular in casual non-military clothing and in Class B utility uniforms. These cargo pockets may in fact not even have side gussets or pleats, but are still known as cargo pockets due to their large storage capacity and positioning on the side of the pant leg. However, such external cargo pockets are not acceptable for use in Class A uniforms for police departments and for many other governmental or business organizations or military dress uniforms.
Many prior art shirt and/or pants construction have been developed in efforts to provide additional or different pocket spaces, examples being disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,977,602; 4,464,798; 4,498,200; 4,561,124; 5,669,078; 6,175,966; 6,253,379; US2003/0150042; and Japan 0221003.
A third problem area with current Class A uniforms is the conventional but awkward attachment of a microphone to a shirt collar or front breast pocket. Placement on collars and pockets is often not optimum for voice communication, and such placement with conventional clips eventually damages the fabric and thus damages the appearance of these most visible portions of the shirt. A number of prior art microphone attachment means have been developed in efforts to provide quick, easy and good functional attachment, examples being disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,641,760; 3,940,039; 5,111,981; 5,886,739; 5,915,609; US2003/0019015; and US2004/0187183.
In summary, the present invention addresses three problem areas:
a. shirttails coming out of waistbands because of active running, bending or squatting, or because of body armor and/or other equipment pulling or protruding,
b. dress pants having insufficient large capacity pockets for the greater amount of hidden utility equipment required to be carried, and
c. awkward and fabric damaging attachment of microphones to shirt collars and/or front pockets.